obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Metalkong1
ObsCure D screen The images are from screenshots of this video : http://online.nolife-tv.com/emission/#!/30948/extra-life-72-dungeon-twister You have to pay to access the video, 1 allopass (look "Tarifs" -> "1 semaine" = "1 week") http://www2.nolife-tv.com/souscription The show only talking about dungeon twister exept ONE minute. Videos of obscure spin-off are then available. Or directly on this site: http://survivals-horrors.com/actu-21-obscure_le_spin_off__infos_et_images.html ObsCure Wiki italian Hi, I state that I do not speak English well. I apologize for changing the page Otipro Corporation, but I'm the administrator of the obscure Italian wiki. I thought we could pair up ours wiki, if you want any file you can get it freely from my wiki, there are interesting images of obscure BETA and many other hard to find on the Internet. Italian ObsCure Wiki Leave a Message. If you like. Finally your back on the obscure wiki, needed some help. Ive added a bunch of new pages, like corey, mei and obscure spinoff pages. Did you know theres a upcoming obscure game? Ccrogers15 16:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC)ccrogers15 Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Promote the wiki! Can you promote the wiki please? Check this out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ATrellar%2FA_new_way_to_promote_your_wiki We might have to upgrade the wiki to Media wiki 1.19 or whatever though, if you havent already. Wiki Pairup Hi, I state that I do not speak English well. I apologize for changing the page Otipro Corporation, but I'm the administrator of the obscure Italian wiki. I thought we could pair up ours wiki, if you want any file you can get it freely from my wiki, there are interesting images of obscure BETA and many other hard to find on the Internet. Thanks, I'd be glad to do so. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 04:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Adminship So i was wondering. Sometimes you are inactive and your the only admin. Ive been here a long time and have been making several pages/edits, and i added the wiki layout on the main page as well, and expanded. I was wondering if you could add me as an admin to the Wiki. Thanks! Ccrogers15 (talk) 19:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) banned Users Ive got ahead and banned Morrigan1993 because of repeated harrassment of users and vandalism. Also, user was backseat modding on the wiki and this is a major no no. And the Wikia Contributer who called me a troll in an old blog i also this user, i found that out by the IP, so ive banned them for 1 year for the reason: Spamming/trolling. Also, if your wondering, Otipro was not created by me. None of that was. Its made by another ccrogers15 on the net, but not me. That Particular ccrogers15 is Chris Rogers. My name is cameron rogers. They only used that because they "Thought" ccrogers15 was a good name online, and turned into trolling me and copying me. Ive been banned from several sites because of that guy. Hope that clears up some info for you. Ccrogers15 (talk) 22:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC)